Buffy Summers and the Sex Demon
by dbud
Summary: Sunnydale is under the curse of a newly summoned demon. Will the Slayer be able to break the spell before the entire town fucks itself to death or will she succumb to the carnal pleasures of the Sex Demon?


**Buffy Summers and the Sex Demon – Part 1**

By Dbud (feedback requested, email dbud900  or through the message boards)

Starring:

Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers – The Vampire Slayer

Michelle Trachtenberg as Dawn Summers – Buffy's Sister

Kristine Sutherland as Joyce Summers – Buffy's mom

Codes: MF, Mf, Cons, NC, & MC

**Disclaimer: Not real. Just a story. Don't read if you don't want to.**

**Summary**: Sunnydale is under the curse of a newly summoned demon. Will the Slayer be able to break the spell before the entire town fucks itself to death or will she succumb to the carnal pleasures of the Sex Demon?

Buffy Summers checked her self out in the full-length mirror on the back of her bedroom door. She pursed her lips and applied another coat of high gloss pink lipstick to them. Dabbing them, she puckered her lips in an exaggerated motion. Smiling to herself she spun and looked her body up and down in the mirror.

The skirt she was wearing was ultra-short, barely covering her panties, a yellow thong, and revealing the cups of her ass cheeks in the back as she spun. In fact, she had not worn this particular skirt since school. She had graduated high school last year, but the skirt she had on was from middle school. As such, it was small even for a petite girl like Buffy.

Buffy also had on a push-up corset, black with lace ties up the front. It was so tight that even her small B cup tits looked like C's in it. She also had on spike heel leather boots that came up to just below her knee. She had found the corset and boots in the back of her closet. It had been part of a Halloween costume from a few years back. In fact this was the fourth clothing change she had gone through until she had been satisfied with her outfit and had found the right amount of slutiness.

Looking her self over one last time, "Something's still not right." Then it hit her, smiling broadly, Buffy lifted her skirt and slipped thumbs under the straps of her thong and then pushed it down her legs and off, kicking it across the room with a snapping motion of her foot. As she did, she couldn't resist rubbing her fingers between her legs, feeling the smooth hairless folds of her pussy.

"Oooooo," she purred and began to rub harder. After a few seconds, she jerked her hand out from under her skirt, "No! I don't have time for this. I'm gonna be late as it is." With resignation, she walked out of her bedroom and into the hall. As she passed Dawn's room, she pounded on her bedroom door, "Come one Dawnie. We're gonna be late. Hurry up."

From the other side of the door, Buffy heard Dawn yell back, "Okay, I uh, oh god, I'll be, ohhhhhh, right out. Gimme a minute. OH GOD YES!"

Buffy rolled her eyes and pounded on the door again, "I know what you're doing. Zip it up. We've got to go."

Dawn screamed from the other side, "I said give me a minute. I'll be right there. JESUS!"

Buffy shook her head in disgust and headed downstairs. Dropping her purse on the sofa, Buffy headed into the kitchen. She knew Dawn would be a few minutes, so she might as well get some breakfast. Buffy stepped up to the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee.

Turning as she blew on the dark bitter liquid to cool it, she looked at her mother, Joyce Summers who was already up and in the kitchen as well.

"Hey Mom," Buffy said with a smirk in her voice, "Whatcha doin?"

Joyce was on her knees on the tile floor of the kitchen. She was wearing a bathrobe, but it was untied and open revealing her shoulders and bare breasts, which were bouncing as Joyce continued her efforts when Buffy walked in without even pausing or looking up.

Also in the kitchen was a young man, maybe 16 years old. Buffy recognized him as their paperboy. His name was Kyle she thought. He was leaning against the counter and his head was tossed back. He was gripping the counter so tight that his knuckles were white from the pressure. From the look on his face, it was obvious he was in the throes of something he was greatly enjoying.

The young man's pants and underwear were around his ankles and Joyce had her lips wrapped around his cock. She had both hands on his buttocks and was pulling his hips towards her as she worked his cock with her tongue and drove it in and out of her mouth.

In response to Buffy's question, Joyce stopped giving the young man a blowjob and turned her head to look at her oldest daughter, "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm tipping the paperboy."

As she spoke to Buffy, Joyce grabbed the boy's cock in her hand and began stroking it up and down the shaft, obviously working his sex organ hard, twisting with her hand. The expression on his face tightened as she began grinding his cock with an iron fist. She also wiped a mixture of cum and drool from her chin with her free hand.

"I asked your sister to do it, but I swear she is always ignoring her chores. I have half a mind to ground her." Looking up, at the paperboy, "Turn around dear," she told him.

He quickly complied and Buffy chuckled as he nearly tripped and fell as his feet could barely move with his jeans wrapped around them. He faced the counter and put his hands on the edge and stepping back he bent over at the waist. Buffy watched as Joyce grabbed his ass cheeks and spread them. With an intense look she drove her face into his ass crack forcing her tongue deep into his asshole.

"OH GOD!" he cried out as he felt him self penetrated by the older woman's tongue. "D-don't stop, PLEASE DON'T STOP!" He begged and she slapped his ass cheek hard and began grinding her face into his ass apparently not needing air to survive anymore.

Buffy sipped her coffee as she watched the show her mother was putting on. She felt her pussy getting even wetter than it already was. Unable to resist anymore she slipped her hand underneath her skirt and began fingering her self once more. She felt the welling of an orgasm almost immediately. Unfortunately, it was interrupted almost as fast as she was startled by a knock on the back door of the house. Buffy turned and saw a large man with a beer gut and wearing a green set of coveralls and holding a clipboard at the rear door.

Joyce looked up, withdrawing her tongue from Kyle ass, "Oh, I called about having the washing machine fixed. I forgot that he was coming this morning."

Joyce waived him in and the man opened the screen door and stepped into the kitchen. He did not seem at all fazed by the half-nude woman on her knees and the naked young man bent over the counter with his ass in the air and rock hard cock. Joyce reached up between his legs and began stroking Kyle's organ as she continued speaking to Buffy and the repairman.

"Thanks so much for coming on such short notice," Joyce said to the burly man with the scruffy whiskers. Buffy could see a bulge in his coveralls indicating he had a hard-on as well. Turning to her daughter, "Be a dear Buffy and please handle the repairman for me?"

"Uh, what?" Buffy said feigning as if she didn't know what her mother was asking.

Seemingly exasperated, "I'm already tipping the paperboy and now I have to tip the repair man too. Come on Buffy, could you do me a favor and help me out?" The repairman looked the young vampire slayer up and down as he grabbed himself between his legs. He was obviously admiring her tight 19 year old body and dreaming about what he wanted to do to it. Buffy, on the other hand, was simply staring at his double chins and recoiling, as she could smell his breath from several feet away.

"Um, sorry Mom, but I gotta drop Dawn off at school. DAWN!" She called out for her sister, praying that she would come down to get her out of this predicament. "I mean, we don't want Dawn to get detention, right?" She turned to leave dropping her coffee mug into the sink as she nearly ran out of the kitchen.

"Fine, go! I guess I have to do all the work around here. I swear, I ask you girls to do a few simple chores and give a few blowjobs and you act like it's the end of the world."

The repairman, although disappointed that he wasn't going to get the daughter, seemed to get over his regret quickly as he watched the older woman stand and drop her robe to the kitchen floor. She was nude and while she was obviously a woman in her forties, she was attractive. Not as tight or supple as she had once been, that was obvious, but still a MILF. Joyce bent over the edge of the counter island so she could service both men, one at each end, at the same time. She took the repairman's cock in her mouth as Kyle stepped up and mounted her from behind.

As Buffy slipped out into the living room she was immediately met with the sight of her sister's tight little ass sticking up in the air. Dawn was bent over checking her make-up. She had on skintight hot yellow short shorts that were as snug as they could possibly be. The fabric cradled and stretched over every curve and fold as they wrapped around her ass and crotch. Buffy laughed out at the sight of the wedgie that Dawn had as the material dug deep between the crack of her ass cheeks.

Dawn heard her coming and stood up and turned to face her sister. Buffy's eyes went wide as she saw the enormous camel toe that Dawn was sporting as well. Dawn had a pink baby T-shirt that appeared three sizes too small even for her, stretched over her chest. Dawn had cut it off so her stomach was bare and the undersides of her tits were hanging below the fabric.

Obviously she was not wearing a bra and her full heavy tits hung low on her chest. Buffy had to admit she had always been jealous of her sister's tits. Even though Dawn was a good 4 years younger than Buffy she had the rack of a 22-year-old. Even with the cleavage enhancing bustier Buffy had on she could not compete with the natural assets of her little sis.

Across the tiny T-shirt was printed the word "SLUT" in big bold letters. The word stretched from one nipple to the other. Her nipples were poking up through the fabric as if Dawn was standing in the freezing cold.

Dawn's face was heavily coated with make-up. Her full bright red lips were huge and she had on thick blue eye shadow and her cheeks were pink and rosy. Dawn had on high heels that were at least 4 inches high and she wore a pair of tiny white lace socks with ruffles around the ankle. Her hair was in a ponytail and pulled tightly back.

"Ready?" Buffy asked. Dawn nodded but stopped, as they were about to leave when she heard familiar noises coming from the kitchen.

"Oh god, that's it, FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER!" Dawn and Buffy exchanged smiles and mischievous looks as they heard their mother screaming out in orgasmic pleasure.

"Is that Kyle? Dawn asked, "He's cute. Maybe I should go give Mom a hand..." Buffy grabbed Dawn by the arm, "I don't think so. You have school. Let's go." Dawn pouted for a second but relented.

As they opened the front door to leave, they were shocked by a shrill scream coming from the kitchen. Joyce screamed out, "OH SHIT! NOT MY ASSHOLE YOU LITTLE SHIT! NOT SO DEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP IN MY ASSSSSSSSS!"

Dawn and Buffy burst out laughing as they imagined their mother getting reamed up her asshole by the paperboy. "I BETTER GET A FREE SUNDAY PAPER FOR THIS YOU LITTLE BASTARD! OH GOD MY ASS!" Joyce was screaming at Kyle as Buffy pushed Dawn out the door and closed it behind them.

As they walked to her car, a bright red convertible Mustang, Buffy stopped with a puzzled look on her face, "Dawn?" she asked. "Did that seem at all weird to you? I mean what was going on in there? Does that seem strange?"

Dawn thought for a second, "Yeah I guess it does a little now that you mention it." A look of bewilderment crossed the 15-year-olds face. Then she smiled as if she had figured it out, "It's because the paperboy usually comes on Friday."

Buffy nodded in agreement, "Of course. He's early this week. That's what's different."

They got in the car, Buffy driving and Dawn in the passenger side, "Yep usually he comes on Friday but this week he is…" Dawn paused for dramatic effect, "CUMMING early. Get it? Huh? I said CUMMING early. You get it right?" Dawn was laughing at her horrible joke as Buffy rolled her eyes but finally even she started to giggle until they were both laughing hysterically as they drove away from the house.

The Previous Night…

"N-no, please. We're all sorry. Please…"

"Ohhhhh, you sweet little thing, what's your name?" A large clawed hand stroked the girl's face, wiping away her tears.

"Ashley…Ashley Caldwell," the cheerleader replied.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Ashley thought about running, but Tiffany had tried that and look what it got her. Tiffany Reynolds was lying on the floor on the other side of the basement. She was naked and dead.

"Please," Ashley tried begging the beast again, "We didn't think it was real." Ashley indicated the large book lying on the floor. "We thought it was a game."

The creature laughed a metallic inhuman laugh, "Oh but it is a game. It is a great game. We are going to have so much fun. Just like Tiffany. Didn't she look like she was having fun?" Ashley didn't answer.

The creature standing before her as she cowered was large, nearly 8 feet tall. Its body was humanoid, with two arms and legs, but still inhuman. Its skin was dark blue. Its arms long, ending in huge clawed hands. Its body was heavily muscled. The creature's face was a twisted version of a person's, with yellow eyes and a large mouth filled with jagged teeth and a foot long tongue swing from its mouth. Lastly, between its legs was an enormous sex organ. Its cock was over three feet long and below it hung two testicles the size of grapefruits.

"Wh-what do you want?" Ashley asked, hoping it was something she could give and be let go.

"What do I want? I want satisfaction. I come from a realm of non-stop pleasure, a place where every twisted carnal desire is fulfilled. A place where a sweet little thing like you would be taught a lesson you would not soon forget."

The demon reached its hand down the front of Ashley's cheerleader top, between the fabric and her flesh, and tore her outfit away. Ashley's tits flopped free and a wide smile crossed the beast's face. The creature grabbed both mounds and squeezed them hard. Ashley cried out as it felt like her breasts might be ripped off. The demon extended its tongue and dragged it across her chest, between her tits and up across her face.

"Oh god, please, stop."

"Stop? No. I don't think so. In fact, I'm not going to stop until I am satisfied."

The demon grabbed Ashley and spun her around, facing away from him. Ashley was too scared to resist or even scream. She felt its fingers between her legs and suddenly the skirt and panties of her uniform was torn away. Except for her sneakers, she was nude. Its hands took her by the shoulders and the creature forced her to bend over at the waist.

"And believe me little girl, it takes a lot to satisfy me. And until I am, this entire town is cursed."

Ashley's eyes met those of her friends, Rebecca and Nikki, her fellow cheerleaders. Rebecca and Nikki were cowering in the corner and crying as they watched the demon step up behind Ashley, just like it had Tiffany about hours earlier. Ashley simply shook her head side to side as she felt the cantaloupe sized cock head push against the tiny opening between her legs. She had seen the horror of what this thing had done to Tiffany with her own eyes and she was in disbelief that it was about to happen to her. She was convinced that somehow, someone would save her, right up until she felt a cock the size of a tree trunk shoved inside her. Suddenly Ashley heard an ear piercing scream and it was only after several seconds that she realized it was her as the demon began to fuck her in earnest.

Back On the Way to School…

Buffy floored the gas pedal and her car roared around a corner as Dawn played with the buttons on the radio, trying to find a good station. Giving up, she opened her purse and pulled out a large red dildo and held it up.

"What the fuck? Where did you get that?" Buffy asked her sister, obviously shocked at what her little sister had in her hand.

"I've had it for a while now. I'm taking it to school." Dawn put the dildo between her legs, facing outward. She began shaking it, watching it flop up and down. "Look Buffy, I got a cock. Big one too." Dawn laughed as she admired her newly found member.

"What? No way! You'll get expelled."

"No I won't, it's an assignment. Mr. Clark told all the girls in his class to bring in their favorite sex toy to demonstrate during show and tell."

"Mr. Clark? Isn't he your math teacher?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So? What's your math teacher doing asking you to bring in sex toys?"

"Don't know, maybe we're going to practice counting." Dawn pulled her skintight hot pants to the side revealing her clean-shaven pussy. She slipped the tip of the dildo into her snatch. As the tip slid inside her she counted, "One."

Dawn kept pushing the phallic inside her pussy and counting the inches it penetrated her as she did, "Two, three, UNGH!" She grunted as she felt it going deeper. "F-fo-our, oh god that feels so good…fiv-v-e, OH SHIT!" Dawn lifted her legs and pressed her feet against the edge of the windshield, spreading her legs wide. With her free hand she began rubbing her clit and labia.

"Cut it out!" Buffy screamed at her sister but Dawn ignored her and began working the dildo in and out of her cunt as she rubbed her pussy as well.

Dawn's eyes quickly rolled back in her head and she began moaning and quivering as she continued masturbating furiously. "OH OH OH FUCK OH SHIT! OH GOD I'M CUMMING!" And cum Dawn did, hard and loud as a gush of liquid shot out from between her legs dousing the dashboard of Buffy's car.

"HEY! You'll short out the radio! What the fuck?" Buffy yelled at her but it was obvious Dawn didn't care and wasn't even hearing her. After another minute Dawn's orgasm subsided and she fell back in the seat, panting in her afterglow. They rode in silence until a few minutes later…

"Stop the car!" Dawn suddenly yelled out.

"What? Why? No, we have to get you to school."

"I know him," Dawn was pointing at a young man standing on the sidewalk about a block ahead of them. He appeared in his late teens and athletic. "He goes to my school. Let's give him a ride."

"No, we don't have time."

"Aww, come on Buffy. He's really nice. Pleeeeaaasssseeeee?"

Without really realizing it, Buffy was already slowing down. The guy was wearing jeans and a white T-shirt but his muscled body was obvious underneath. He was lean like a swimmer, just like Buffy liked them.

"Okay, but just to give him a ride to school." Dawn kissed Buffy on the cheek with a wide grin on her face.

"Hey David," Dawn yelled at him, "It's me Dawn, from school. Want a ride?" Simply smiling at the girls, the young man jumped into the back of the convertible as Buffy sped off again. Before she could stop her sister, Dawn swung her legs over the seat and landed in the back next to David. They two kids immediately began making out as Dawn shoved her tongue deep into his mouth. They began slobbering and groping each other both grabbing at the other's clothes and hair and flesh.

Buffy reached up and adjusted the rear view mirror, tilting it downward so she could watch Dawn and David molest each other in the back seat. Buffy was alternating watching them and the road and was swerving back and forth as she tried to drive. She reached her free hand down between her legs and slipped two fingers inside her pussy and began grinding her thumb into her clit as she pumped her fingers in and out of her cunt.

In the back seat, David grabbed Dawn's top and yanked it up, revealing her tits. He grabbed them with both hands and began sucking on her nipples, which were like little pebbles.

"OH YEAH BABY!" Dawn cried out as she felt his tongue working her pink nipples. Dawn reached down and began fumbling for his pants, trying to open them.

Buffy was pumping her cunt hard as she watched David molesting her sister's tits. Finally, Dawn managed to get his jeans open and David's cock sprang out at full attention. As soon as Buffy saw it in the mirror she gasped at the size of it. 'God I want that cock' she thought, but kept driving. As she watched Dawn began stroking his cock as they made out and fondled each other, she pressed down on the gas pedal and pushed her car to nearly 90 miles per hour without even realizing it.

Her fingers weren't doing it for her and she saw the dildo Dawn had dropped in the passenger seat. She grabbed it and put the tip in her mouth, sucking on it and letting her saliva cover the red plastic. She couldn't help but think her sister's pussy tasted sweet.

When she could barely stand it, she began trying to push the dildo into he pussy as she drove. Unable to get her legs open wide enough, Buffy put her left foot up on the dashboard of the car. Taking both hands off the wheel, she used one to stretch out her pussy while she plunged the other deep inside her cunt. "AHHHHHHHH OHHHH SHIT!"

Using both hands Buffy was ramming the dildo in and out of her. Her head was tossed back in pleasure as her orgasm built and with her eyes rolling back. Unfortunately, Buffy had completely forgotten that she was driving at nearly a hundred mph at that moment. Suddenly, a loud car horn snapped her to her senses and Buffy opened her eyes just in time to see the oncoming truck bearing down on them.

"OH SHIT! HANG ON DAWN!" Buffy grabbed the wheel and yanked it to the left and then to the right as the truck passed only inches from the passenger door taking the mirror off the car. Buffy fought to keep control of the vehicle and finally they spun out and the car stopped on a grassy area just off the road.

Panting, Buffy was shuddering from the adrenaline of her near orgasm and near death experience. Looking down, she saw the dildo still stuck inside her and, chuckling to her self, she pulled it out and winced as she did. Looking into the back seat over her shoulder to make sure Dawn and the hitchhiker were okay. She was shocked to see Dawn's head bobbing up and down in David's lap and it appeared she was sucking on his cock.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING DAWNIE?!" Buffy jumped up and swung over the car seat. She landed on the back seat next to David as Dawn worked his cock with her ruby red lips. Grabbing Dawn by the hair, Buffy yanked her little sister's head up and off his organ.

"OW!" David let out a yelp as Dawn's front teeth scrapped his cock as her mouth was dragged off his penis.

"What the hell is wrong with you Buffy?"

"Me? What are you doing Dawn?"

David was sitting watching the two girls both kneeling on the seat on either side of his erect cock argue. He was just hoping one of them would finish his blowjob before he had to start whacking off him self.

Buffy kept scolding her sister who looked sheepish at her older sibling, "What have I told you about giving head? Huh? What?"

"When I'm gonna go down on a guy, make sure I deep throat him."

"Right. So, why are you just working the tip? Huh?" Buffy grabbed David's organ and his head fell back as she did. She had one hell of a grip and he nearly blew his load all over the back seat right then.

"Because it chokes me that's why Buff. It's hard to do." Dawn was whining now and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"You started this, so you better learn to do it right. Look, I'll show you one more time, but you better watch and learn this time."

Grabbing David's cock in her hand, Buffy lowered her head and wrapped her pink lips around his organ and began working it up and down the shaft. David reached out and grabbed one of Dawn tits and squeezed it hard as Buffy increased the pressure on his organ.

"Oh shit baby! Now this is a blow job!" He blurted out. Buffy looked up and smiled at Dawn who seemed perturbed that David seemed to prefer her sister's skills to her own. With a wicked smirk, Buffy opened her mouth and plunged her face down onto his cock and it disappeared inside her mouth and throat.

"OH FUCK! THAT"S IT BABY!"

Buffy began working his cock hard and fast, shoving it deep into her mouth and nearly choking on it. After over a minute, David was about to burst when Buffy finally threw her head back and took a long deep breath.

"Oh yeah, that…was…good," she said as she panted trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah it was, but don't stop now, I'm so close", David begged.

Buffy looked at her sister, "Well Dawn?"

David looked disappointed that the younger one was about to finish what Buffy started. He could tell who the cocksucker was in the Summer's family. But he didn't say anything in fear they would not finish him at all. Dawn leaned down and began sucking hard. It wasn't the same as Buffy but at this point it wouldn't have taken much for his to cum.

It wasn't long before…"Oh shit, oh god, don't sssssttttttooopppp!"

Dawn's mouth suddenly was filled with a warm gooey fluid. She kept sucking though as David's entire body stiffened and he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her down onto his cock as he climaxed in her mouth over and over.

"Oh yeah, that's it Dawn. Work that cock!" Buffy seemed extremely pleased with her little sis. After about a minute, Dawn was pushing on the back seat and flailing her arms trying to get David's still semi-erect cock out of the back of her throat. Buffy, feeling that Dawn had given it her all, grabbed her by the hair and using her super strength, jerked her sister's head up and off and David was unable to prevent it.

Dawn fell back between the seats as she panted and gasped for air as white fluid dripped from the corners of her mouth. David was holding his crotch and still shaking as his cock began to go limp and his orgasm subsided. He finally fell back, exhausted…

"Oh god yes, that was so good. Thank you, thank you both."

Buffy leaned in and kissed him deeply, "You're very welcome," she said smiling. Before David could react, Buffy grabbed him by the shirt and hoisted him up and tossed him out of the car. David sailed about ten feet before he landed in a heap, but unhurt, on the side of the road. She then jumped back into the driver's seat and sped off.

"Sorry Dave, but I got to get Dawn to school."

As David stood and began pulling up his pants, he waved at them as Dawn finally climbed up and stuck her head up and waved back.

A few minutes later, Buffy pulled up in front of the school as Dawn frantically rubbed her pink T-shirt. "Dammit, how do you get semen out of a shirt without it staining?"

Buffy grabbed Dawn's book bag and tossed it into her lap, "Forget that. You'll have to go as you are. It's nearly ten AM. Now try to sneak in the side door and maybe Snider won't…"

"Snider won't what Summers?"

Buffy's heart sank as she turned and saw the toad like face of Principal Snider leaning in the driver's side window.

"Oh, hi, Principal Snider. Look, I, ah, There was this emerg…"

"Don't lie Summers. I didn't believe them when you were student and I don't believe them now." He walked around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door, "Out Summers! Now!" Dawn stepped out of the car and wobbled on her four-inch heels, "If you're lucky I can keep you from becoming as big a disappointment as your sister!"

Buffy called out, "I'll be back at three to pick you up."

"If you are Summers, you'll be waiting. Thanks to you your sister has detention until four because you can't seem to get her to school on time."

Buffy started to protest, but a smug look from Snider as he slammed the door shut told her it was no use. "Fine, four it is."

Snider grabbed Dawn by the arm and half walked half dragged her into the school. He didn't seem to care that she was dressed like a hooker out working on a Friday night in downtown Sunnydale. And neither did Buffy as she pulled off to head to the Magicbox, Giles store and unofficial headquarters of the Slayer and her friends.

To be continued…


End file.
